


Avengers 2 Age of Ultron Deleted Scenes

by Pokejedservo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey folks, here are a few Deleted Scenes for the recent hit movie Avengers 2 Age of Ultron. I was originally going to have these released during last summer when the movie first came out but I got busy doing various other things at the time. So I thought I release what I have here now since its not long after the movie came out on DVD. But still here are a few "Deleted Scenes" for Avengers 2 in which I am considering the idea of doing more in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers 2 Age of Ultron Deleted Scenes

Avengers 2 Age of Ultron Deleted Scenes

(WARNING: Some of the following Scenes may contain spoilers for Avengers 2: Age of Ultron.)

[Scene 1]

Tony Stark: Well Bruce, I got a new project for you to help me with it’s called the “Ultron Project”.

Bruce Banner: The Ultron Project? Isn’t that Hank Pym’s project?

Tony Stark: Well yeah but you know how Hank can be such a big bundle of anxiety and stress over his work. So if anything we’re probably doing him a favor here. Besides Hank usually spends his time making devices to talk to ants and how to shrink and grow your body. So what would he know about making robots?

Bruce Banner: I am sure Hank is more versatile than you think Stark.

Tony Stark: Perhaps but my initial point still stands.

Bruce Banner: I suppose that’s true, but still to build a super-powerful robot to try to maintain world peace. So Tony, have you built any safeguards around Ultron to make sure it doesn’t become hostile to us?

Tony Stark: Safeguards? What Safeguards?

(Bruce’s eyes widen in shock, especially after they have just heard an explosion coming from nearby.)

Bruce Banner: What was that?

Tony Stark: I dunno…

Bruce Banner: Say wait a minute Stark I just realized something, why are you asking me to help you on a Robot Project? I mean yes I am a known Scientist but I haven’t done anything with Robotics.

Tony Stark: True, but I was thinking of powering Ultron with a Gamma Reactor and since you’re the expert in Gamma Radiation.

(Then Ultron comes blasting in the room and points his blasters at Tony and Bruce.)

Ultron: I am Ultron, I have been designed to create World Peace. And to do that the Avengers must die!

(In which Bruce is now glaring at Tony who has a really sheepish smile on his face.)

Tony Stark: My timing couldn’t be any worse right now could it?

Bruce Banner: Yeah you could say that.

[Scene 2]

(Now the Team of Avengers is approaching the Farm House that Hawkeye apparently knows about.)

Tony Stark: So let me get this straight you know this place Clint?

Hawkeye: Yeah… well I’ll explain a bit more inside.

(Then when they go inside they find… The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lounging about until they noticed the Avengers.)

Donatello: WHAT THE?!

Raphael (getting into a Battle Stance): Alright who are you people?! And what are you doing here?!

Leonardo: Easy there Raph, we don’t know if these people are hostile or not.

(While the Turtles were surprised by this encounter so of course were the Avengers.)

Tony Stark: Say uh… Clint? This is the wrong farm house right? Otherwise you have plenty of strange questions you need to answer.

Hawkeye: Trust me Tony; we are in the wrong house.

Donatello: Well this is a little awkward

Raphael: Yeah, can’t argue with you there Don.

Michaelangelo: Say uh… does anyone want any Pizza?

(Then the Avengers looked at each-other for a moment until…)

Tony Stark: Sure, we could go for a slice.

Michaelangelo: Alright then dudes and dudete, I’ll be right back.

(Then Rocket Raccoon comes out with little Groot on a pot.)

Rocket Raccoon: Hey guys what's going on here?

Leonardo: Apparently we have visitors here Rocket, you know these people?

Rocket Raccoon: Sort of, I have heard of them as Howard the Duck has told me about them, speaking of which you folks might want to stick around. Howard the Duck, Deadpool, Casey Jones and April O’Neill are out doing some Grocery Shopping to get us Beer, Pizza, Chicken Wings, Fried Chicken and Deli Sandwiches and they should be back soon.

Hawkeye (under his breath): Wait a minute, April O’Neil? Wasn’t she the TV Reporter at New York City’s Channel 6 News?

Bruce Banner (under his breath): Really? I thought she was an owner of a New York Antiques Store.

Black Widow (under her breath): Well you know guys she could be both.

Hawkeye & Bruce Banner (under their breath): True

Tony Stark: Well who are we to turn down such hospitality? Let’s come on n guys.

[Scene 3]

(Now as the Avengers show up at this farm house that Hawkeye apparently knows about.)

Tony Stark: This is the place?

Hawkeye: Yep, sure is.

(Then a woman by the name of Laura Barton comes in being so glad to see Clint A.K.A Hawkeye.)

Laura Barton: Oh Clint! Your back! It’s so good to see you dear.

Hawkeye: Hey there dear, it’s good to see you too.

Steve Rogers: Oh yes I think I know who you are miss; you must be that Bobbi Morse I have heard about. I have heard that you and Clint have quite a history together.

Tony Stark: No Cap that’s not Bobbi; I know what she looks like she is a fine looking blonde with a body like Black Widow here. But yeah Clint and Bobbi have had quite a history together as Clint has made a few good shots on Bobbi’s target board if you know what I mean.

Laura Barton: Um excuse me gentlemen but my name is Laura, not Bobbi, and I am Clint Barton’s wife. Though speaking of that fact, Clint would you be a dear and please explain to me what's going on here?

Hawkeye: Oh I will dear… as soon I use Tony’s skull for Target Practice!

[Or]

Hawkeye: Calm down dear, Bobbi is someone I use to date but we went our separate ways. Nowadays I’ve heard she is dating a fine young lady by the name of Dinah Lance.

Steve Rogers: Really? I didn’t think Bobbi would be like that.

Hawkeye: Neither did I at first, but Bobbi did tell me that she met her at a bar and they hit it off and had a one night stand. Apparently this Dinah lady likes to swing both ways.

Tony Stark (thinking): Hmm… Mockingbird and Black Canary huh? Note to self, do a little bit more research about this later.

[Scene 4]

(At the battle of Sokovia as the Avengers battled the Ultron Copies the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver have been fighting the Ultron Copies and trying to save the people there. One individual they saved was an elderly man in an old suit and hat by the name of Max.)

Wanda: Are you alright sir?

Max: Yes I am fine Miss…

(Then the elderly gentleman’s eyes bulged in shock as he sees Wanda and Pietro in front of him.)

Max: My… my word, excuse me miss but who are you?

Wanda: My name is Wanda Maximoff and this is my brother Pietro, I am known as Scarlet Witch and this is Quicksilver.

Max: I see…

Pietro: Uh sister? Sorry to interrupt this little moment but we still have plenty of robots to fight here.

Wanda: That is true Brother; we will talk later sir, but for now please stay safe sir.

Max: Alright…

(Then moments later as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver continue fighting the Ultron Copies, Old Man Max is watching the battle from a nearby distance.)

Max (thinking): Could those two truly be… them? Is it possible that I have finally found them? Yes it must be them!

Wanda: Hmm? Pietro is that the elderly man we saved recently?

Pietro: What is that foolish Old Man doing here?

(Unfortunately for the Maximoff twins they let their guard down a moment which was enough time for an Ultron Copy to fire an explosive blast that caught the twins by surprise and knocking them down.)

Max: WANDA! PIETRO! NO!

(In which while Max was absolutely shocked then was fuming in rage.)

Max: VILE MACHINES!

(Then with but a hand gesture the old man was ripping the Ultron Copies apart. In which moments later as the old man is floating up in the air using his magnetic powers to tear more & more of these Ultron’s apart in which he reveals himself to be.)

Magneto: Wanda… Pietro… You vile machines! Those two were my children! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR HARMING MY CHILDREN! I AM MAGNETO! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

(Meanwhile Hawkeye was nearby as he is watching as he noticed Magneto and the Maximoff twins nearby in which he is trying to call the others.)

Captain America (com-link): Clint what's your status?

Hawkeye: Well guys I have some bad news and some… other news.

Iron Man (com-link): What do you mean “other news”?

Hawkeye: I’ll get to that Tony, but first the bad news. The Twins are down guys, I repeat the twins are down!

Captain America (Com-Link): Oh no! Are they okay?

Hawkeye: I’m not sure but I think so, they look like they are just knocked out but I will try to get a little closer. But now there is the other news…

Iron Man (Com-Link): Let me guess Clint, my sensors are picking up a fairly large source of Magnetic Waves coming from your location. I take it you know where they are coming from?

Hawkeye: Oh yeah, they are coming from this old guy who's floating up in the air and likes to call himself Magneto. Get this apparently this old guy is the twin’s father…

Captain America & Iron Man (Com-Link): The Twin’s father?!

Hawkeye: Yep and this guy apparently has the power to use Magnetism to tear these Ultron bots apart.

Iron Man (com-link): Alright! So the twin’s long lost dad is joining in the fight! We could use all the help we can get.

Hawkeye: Eh… I am not entirely sure if this guy is on our side yet Tony since he seems to be awfully mad about the fact that the Twins got KOed over there and is now on a rampage. Either way Tony you might want to keep your distance from this guy, what with your suit and all.

Iron Man (com-link): Duly noted Clint, keep us posted.

Hawkeye: Will do Tony.

[Scene 5]

(After our heroes have found and retrieved Dr. Erik Selvig they meet up with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Well to be more precise, Thor meets up with the two ladies as Tony Stark and Hawkeye accompany him.)

Thor (as he embraces Jane): Jane! It is so good to see you!

Jane (as she embraces him back): It is so good to see you too Thor.

Darcy: Aw the Happy Couple is reunited again, how sweet.

Tony: Ah so this is the lovely Jane Foster I’ve heard so much about… *as he now notices Darcy, and is busy leering down on her* Hello there, the name is Stark, Anthony Stark. And who might you be milady?

Darcy: Darcy Lewis, Political Science Major and Intern.

Tony: Ah Political Science, very nice, you know Stark Industries is always looking for fine Scientific Minds like yourself.

Darcy (amused): Oh really?

Tony: Why yes of course, anybody ever told you that you would make an excellent model? I have a few Armor design ideas for the ladies that I would like someone to try out.

Darcy: Interesting

Hawkeye (pretending to hold a phone): Hey Pepper it’s me Clint, yeah I am out here with Tony and Thor. Tony is right now trying to make a move on a pretty young lady with a rather large rack here and of course leering at aforementioned large rack every chance he gets. Oh what's that you are used to this behavior by now? Oh you poor woman you.

Tony: Say Miss, do you know how to use a weapon like say a Bow and Arrow for example, because I’ve been thinking of finding a good replacement for Clint here. Since you are way easier on the eyes and I have been told that the Avengers need more ladies in the team. So what do you say?

Darcy: I’ll think about it.

Tony: Splendid, now if you don’t mind miss, I’ll be using Clint for Target Practice.

Hawkeye: Wait what?

(As Darcy, Jane and Thor watching Iron Man chase around Hawkeye.)

Jane: Are they always like this Thor?

Thor: Aye Jane, Friend Stark and Barton were never known for being well-behaved. Times like this make me wonder if the Good Captain Steve assigns me to accompany these two to babysit them as you people from Midgard would say.

Jane: Yeah I do know what you mean there, I do sometimes try to make sure I get Darcy to stay out of trouble so I know what you mean.

Thor: Indeed, though I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised, in fact seeing these two like this does make me feel a little nostalgic here. Petty bickering, crude jokes, one of them likes to leer at and woo young women with large bosoms every chance he gets? It’s almost like I am working with the Warriors Three again.

Jane: I see, so Thor shall we go continue our discussion somewhere a little more private?

Thor: Oh yes, lets.

(Jane and Thor were just about to walk away from the scene here.)

Darcy: Ah so you two are off to have a little private chat huh? Alright I’ll go babysit these two, you two have your fun now, while I’ll be having a little fun with Mr. Stark later.

Jane: Say Darcy? Didn’t you recently start dating that guy who was working with us during that whole “Malekith Incident”?

Darcy: Perhaps, but I just want to see where this is going, know what I mean?

Jane: I suppose, c’mon Thor, let’s go.

Thor: Aye Milady.

END


End file.
